


A Profound Bond

by magnificent_mayhem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonded Omegas, Confusion, Happy Ending, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Cassie Robinson, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Profound Bond, Slow Burn, Threesome - F/M/M, Thruple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnificent_mayhem/pseuds/magnificent_mayhem
Summary: Dean knows that the chances of finding his mate are slim to none at this point. At his age, and with the number of people he has met with his job, chances are he would have come across them by now. After his brother’s mate dies during childbirth, Dean decides to settle down for a while and reconnect with Sam. It has been some time since the two Alphas were alone under a roof together, so they decide to request a pair of house Omegas to help with the transition. If they help to ease the loneliness too, well that’s just a bonus...The two Omegas that show up are not what Dean expected. And even more surprisingly, he smells mate.mate.mate all over them, but he can’t tell which one, the two are never apart long enough for him to scent them properly. It is slowly driving him mad but he doesn’t want to act until he is sure.Even if Dean can identify his mate, things never seem to go smoothly for him. If he can manage to hold on to hope, he may discover a profound bond.





	1. I Want You - Marian Hill

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at the A/B/O Universe! Additional tags will be added as the story progresses and rating will likely change as well.

Dean runs a hand through his short hair, blowing out a sigh and surveying his apartment. Nearly everything has been packed into boxes or suitcases, some of it already on its way to Sammy’s house in Texas. He is shocked by the amount of shit he has collected over the years. It is not a big place, one bedroom, one bath, but somehow, he had managed to shove an insane amount of crap into it. Little things he had picked up on work trips (shot glasses, match boxes, coasters), posters and books that Sam and Jess had sent through the years. He had put most of those into a separate box, maybe his brother will want them some day. 

His heart still aches when he thinks about the late-night call from Sam several weeks ago. 

“Dean...” 

He hadn’t said much else but that was all Dean needed to know that something had gone horribly wrong. Sam had texted earlier in the day to let Dean know he was taking his mate, Jess to the hospital to give birth to their pup. 

Sam went home alone. 

Dean flew in the next day, sat with Sam and helped make arrangements. He fell effortlessly back into the role of caring for Sam, protecting him. He just wished he could have protected him from this. It tore him to pieces to see his brother so hurt. 

From there, it was really a simple decision to relocate. Sam made him promise it was only temporary, though they both know he won’t leave again once they are together. There had also been some initial concern over having two Alphas in a house alone together, things hadn’t always been smooth growing up, but Sam mentioned an Omega school close by that maintained a professional network with alumni. They decided that it would be helpful to have two house Omegas to assist with the transition. Omegas tend have a calming effect on Alphas. It might help ease the tension, and maybe even perk Sam up a bit. 

Once they completed their application, they were informed that it could take up to 2-4 weeks to be matched with suitable Omegas. Their situation did not allow for mated Omegas to work in their home, but since Sam is a widow and Dean is past prime mating age they are not considered a difficult placement. The chatty Beta on the phone tells them that some Alphas wait for 9-12 months before being matched due to potential mating risks. Apparently, there were problems with forced matings in the past. Sam makes a face, which apparently the Beta can see through the phone. 

“I know, the poor dears. They just wanted to exercise a little independence finally and look what happens.” 

That was almost three weeks ago. Dean will move the rest of his things to Texas tomorrow and hopefully the house Omegas join them shortly. He figures they will be fine on their own for a bit, they did it enough as kids, but he knows Sam is only going to survive on burgers for so long before he is begging for that rabbit food of his. And Dean draws the line at rabbit food. 

He makes one last run to the dump, tossing things he isn’t going to move and that definitely aren’t sanitary to donate to anyone else. Then he loads up the last of his stuff into his impala. Dean takes one last look around and is vaguely surprised that he doesn’t feel more at leaving the place he has called home for the last five years. True, with all of his traveling he hasn’t been here that often. But still... 

Patting Baby gently, he swings himself into the driver seat. 

“Alright, lady. Let’s go see Sammy.” 

****** 

10 days, 6 burgers and 4 salads later, Dean is under the impala when he hears tires crunching up the long drive. He takes his time finishing what he is working on, she pushed hard to get him here and deserves a little pampering now. Tilting his head, he can hear Sam’s low grumble intertwine with other, unfamiliar voices. The house Omegas must be here for their interview. One is just as deep as Sam’s, an Alpha escort perhaps?, he scents the air but can’t catch anything over the motor oil in the garage. He pushes himself out, wiping grease stains on his jeans. 

He hears Sam take the visitors inside and decides to run the hose over himself quickly. He is sweaty and stinking and he knows this can be very uncomfortable for Omegas around new Alphas. He hadn’t meant to stay out here this long. The water is cold on his neck, he washes his hands more thoroughly before splashing his face. As good as it is going to get. 

Dean heads in to greet everyone, they are in the kitchen now from the sound of it. He rounds the corner, plastering on his best salesman smile to combat the Alpha smell he knows he still reeks with, but when he catches sight of two of the visitors, he stops dead. 

The man is tall, maybe only an inch or two short of Dean’s own substantial height. He has a mess of dark hair that looks as though someone was recently running their hands through it. His skin is fair, his shoulders broad. He looks as though he could be an Alpha, but Dean doesn’t scent anyone except his brother here. This Omega must have the deep voice he heard earlier he realizes with a rush. The woman’s dark hair curls around her face, tumbling down her shoulders, looking like you could lose yourself in it. Her skin tone is warm and deep. She is soft and narrow where her companion is made of hard planes. They are beautiful. 

They are looking at Sam, their focus obviously completely on him, but their hands hover and flit, bird-like. Dean watches as their fingers continually find one another, intertwine, and move apart as though they are performing some intimate dance. He isn’t sure if they are even aware they are doing it. He has never seen two people move like that before. 

But none of this is what makes him stop. The moment he entered the room he smelled it, mate.mate.mate.mate. One of them is his mate. He feels his skin flush and a low growl rolls out of his throat before he even realizes what he is doing. 

Dean thinks his heart nearly stops as he watches them lace their fingers together and look at him as a pair, one set of eyes a shocking blue like nothing he has ever seen and the other set such a deep brown he feels he might drown. What is happening? 

“Dean!” Sam seems oblivious to everything taking place between the three of them, is there anything taking place, is he imagining things? He scents the air again, no, it’s definitely there, mate.mate.mate.mate 

“I want you to meet our new house Omegas.” The only thing that makes Dean move in the moment is the smile on Sam’s face. He can’t remember the last time Sam smiled this easily. He thinks Sam is still talking but he can’t make much out. Something about them being extremely qualified and he figured Dean wouldn’t mind if he had already offered them the job. 

The pair move forward until they are standing directly in front of Dean. He can see them scenting the air cautiously. He knows they know. Why are they still holding hands? Are they mated? He tries to remember if Omegas can mate each other but he is starting to feel dizzy. He isn’t usually one for gender roles but one of these people is his mate damnit and he doesn’t understand what is going on. They are too close to each other for him to tell who he is smelling. 

A strong hand clapped onto his shoulder shakes him a bit. Then Sam’s overwhelming scent of Alpha helps to clear his head even more. “You okay?” Sam’s forehead creases in concern and it’s only a matter of time before the puppy dog eyes come out. 

“Yeah man, I’m fine. Probably just got too hot out there.” 

Without saying anything, the pair of Omegas move abruptly out of his sphere. He feels an immediate loss and grabs onto Sam. He watches as they search the cabinets before finding a glass and filling it with tap water. They return and the woman carefully extends the cup to him. 

“You want to be careful it isn’t too cold.” Her voice is wind through open car windows. 

“You may want to lie down after you’ve had enough to drink.” His voice is whisky on the rocks. 

They step back again and lace their fingers together, their arms pressed together from hand to shoulder. 

“Thanks,” he manages. 

Sam gives him a look he can’t quite decipher, but he is sure he will hear all about it later. “Ya good?” 

“Yes, Sammy, I said I am good.” 

“Great, then I want to formally introduce you to our new house Omegas. Castiel and Cassie.”


	2. Trip - Ella Mai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is tripping hard on the smell of MATE. It could be making him consider crazy things.

Dean doesn’t quite remember the rest of the introduction process. He knows he didn’t even shake hands with anyone, vaguely worried about devouring one of them in front of his brother and their...? Seriously, what is happening? 

He makes excuses about washing up and resting and hightails it to his room, leaving Sam to get them settled in. He would feel worse about it but he knows Sam loves playing host, especially since he special ordered all sorts of Omega specific laundry detergents, soaps, shampoos, and candles. Dean caught him arranging them in baskets yesterday. 

He turns the water up as hot as it will go, hoping to scrub away his confusion along with the dirt and grime. Cocking his head, he listens as a loud bang reverberates through the ceiling above him. The floor the Omegas will be sleeping on. He is actually halfway out across his bedroom, sprinting completely naked and dripping wet, when he hears laughter. Dean stops and takes a deep inhale. Nothing to protect his Omega from. He shakes his head, NOT his Omega. He needs to get his shit together, fast. 

After backtracking to the bathroom for a towel and drying off, he throws on a grey Henley and some clean jeans, then leaves in search of Sam. He finds him in the kitchen, surprise, surprise. 

“What the hell was all the commotion?” 

It is unbelievable how moose-like his brother looks, grazing over his food. His cheeks are full and he looks up at Dean with big, sad eyes. He doesn’t stop chewing. 

“Hey, Sam. Thank you for taking care of the Omegas so I could take a shower.” Sam inclines his head, “Now what the hell was going on up there? The rest of your herd join you?” 

Sam takes a long drink before replying. 

“Bitch.” 

“Jerk. We were moving furniture.” 

“I thought you had everything set up all fancy and shit like you wanted it?” 

He shrugged, “They asked to sleep in the same room. So, we moved the other bed into the blue bedroom over yours. They were carrying the mattress and it fell. Boom.” 

“They are sleeping in the same room?” 

Sam fills his plate again, shooting Dean a look over his mountain of what looks like grass clippings. “Yeah, it’s not that unusual.” 

“Sure. I mean. I don’t care. I just. Are they?” Dean arches his eyebrows and waves his hands frantically, praying he won’t have to spell things out for his brother. 

“Are they what?” The bitch face that accompanies this lets him know that Sam knows exactly what he is doing. 

“Damnit, Sammy. You know what I mean.” 

“Sure, I just don’t get why you care. Love is Love man.” 

Dean nearly clocks him. 

“Of course, it fucking is. That isn’t what I'm getting at.” He takes a very deep breath. “I could have sworn that I smelled-” he cuts off unable to finish. 

Sam eyes him. “You think one of them is your mate?” 

“What are they doing now?” He knows this type of deflection won’t work long but he is grateful when his brother gives him a moment’s reprieve. 

“They said they were tired from traveling. It doesn’t sound like they stayed local after school. They asked if they could go ahead and get ready for bed.” 

“It’s not even dark.” 

“I dunno. Omegas need to nest and everything. They probably want to make sure they are comfortable in their new space before they can actually go to sleep.” 

Dean tries not to picture them in a bed together and fails miserably. There are flashes of hands in hair, tangles of legs, stretches of neck and puddles of slick. He feels like he should be jealous, imagining someone else touching his Omega but he only feels that claiming call of mate. NOT his Omega, get it together. 

“Gross, I am trying to eat here.” Sam pretends to gag, or maybe he really is gagging, the scent of aroused Alpha is suddenly pretty strong. “You really do think your mate is upstairs right now.” 

“Fuck dude, I don’t know. I know what I smelled. And it was definitely MATE. But I couldn’t tell which one, they were always touching each other, did you notice? What is that about? Can Omegas mate each other?” He is pacing now. 

“Calm down. One, Omegas can’t physically mate each other,” Dean’s shoulders relax, “but that doesn’t mean they don’t consider themselves mated. You know Betas have their own courtship rituals. Maybe they did something similar. I didn’t ask.” 

He feels himself tensing again. Worse than before. “Was there a part two?” 

“Only that if you scented it, I'm sure that whichever one is your biological mate scented it too. You could always talk to them about it. You wouldn’t be the first person whose bio mate ended up in love with someone else.” 

Dean stares at him. “Was ANY part of that actually supposed to make me feel better?” 

“Sorry. I don’t have a lot of false hope to give these days.” 

Any wind left in his sails is suddenly gone. Dean sinks down into a chair, elbows on the table, creating a makeshift shield for his face. “Shit. Of course, you don’t.” 

“Do you want me to ask the school if they have anyone else?” 

He is already making life more difficult for Sam. The whole point of this was to make things easier. “No, look, I'm probably makin a big deal outta nothing. If I can’t even tell which one it was, it couldn’t have been that strong a match.” He rolls his shoulders, trying to erase the memory of mate from his mind. “Let’s just see how things go.” 

 

***** 

Dean paces his room. It is 3AM and he gave up trying to sleep over 2 hours ago. The thought of his potential mate (he allows himself a moment’s pride for this bit of personal growth), upstairs, lying just above him in someone else’s arms, is driving him slowly insane. He tried to reason with himself, he doesn’t know they are together. But he is pretty certain they aren’t related. Then he thinks back to the way they touched each other in the kitchen. 

Sam had said that maybe they were just nervous being in the presence of two unknown Alphas. Omegas rely on touch and pressure to calm themselves primarily, it is part of why they nest. Maybe they were just comforting each other. But they didn’t smell nervous. They smelled like heaven. Or one of them did. Someone smelled like mate, but no one smelled afraid, he is sure of that. 

So that brings him back to the fact that they must be together. Dean Winchester is a lot of things, and many of them he will admit are less than righteous, but he will not be a home wrecker. If they are a mated pair, or however Omega couples designate their status, he will respect that. He doesn’t know how, but he will. 

The problem is, he has to know. And he has to know now. 

Which is how he ended up with the insane plan of creeping into their room in the middle of the night. He figured he could kill two birds with one stone. If they are sleeping together, question answered. If they are in separate beds, he may have the chance to scent them and figure out which one is actually his mate. Then maybe they could talk privately. 

He blames the sleep deprivation and the hormones.


	3. Bed - Syml

Dean creeps up the flight of stairs that separates the Alpha bedrooms from the Omegas. He considers turning back several times, but the intoxicating scent of mate.mate.mate becomes stronger with every step he takes. Who is he kidding, he has to open that door. He will never have a moment’s peace until he knows. 

His heart is racing. He feels certain the poor Omegas will be able to hear it as soon as he cracks the door. Maybe that will be better. Wake everyone up and just hash it out. He presses his forehead to the cool grain of the doorframe and takes a deep breath. 

“You’ve completely lost your mind, Winchester.” 

He imagines the look of judgement on his brother’s face when he finds out about this. They were raised to treat Omegas with respect, and there is no way that includes nighttime breaking and entering. Not that John Winchester was the model family man by any stretch of the imagination, but Dean is pretty sure his dad wasn’t ever caught watching people sleep. 

There is a soft stirring from inside, almost a purr and an answering hum. It does him in completely. Dean shoots off a fervent prayer to anyone listening and eases the door open. The soft light from the hall falls into the room. Sam had decorated this one in cool tones of blues, layering plenty of soft textures throughout. The furniture is a warm mahogany that Dean himself had put together, a sturdy dresser with matching nightstands. 

Without even stepping into the room, Dean’s knees go weak. It is completely overpowering, the scent of utter happiness and contentment that emanates from the Omegas. He doesn’t mean to walk in any further. He can see from the hall that they have pushed their beds together. He doesn’t need to come any closer to see the way they are lying, face to face, arms intertwined and legs tangled. He definitely shouldn’t be near enough to see the rise and fall of their chests, the blush of sleep across their cheeks. They are perfect. 

It nearly breaks his heart. 

Obviously, they are together and clearly, they are happy. He will just need to get over his infatuation and quickly. Dean scents the air one last time before he preps himself to forget about this heavenly Omega, when they begin shifting, stretching and curling in each other's arms. 

“Fuck,” he mutters, realizing they are scenting him in return. The smell of aroused and then depressed Alpha must be overwhelming by now. He tries not to watch too much as he creeps back out of the room. 

“Alpha.” 

He freezes. There is literally no way to explain his presence. He turns, trying to formulate an even remotely appropriate apology, but no one meets his eye. The Omegas are still sound asleep. He waits, holding his breath, maybe he had imagined it. 

“Alpha.” 

It comes again, a harmony of wind and whisky. A whimper from two sets of lips, both dreaming of Mate. Dean can feel his heart in his throat, making it hard to breath. He is starting to actually feel dizzy. He watches Castiel’s fingers card through the waves of Cassie’s hair and his own fingertips buzz in response. Dean’s mouth goes dry as Cassie nuzzles into the hollow of Castiel’s neck, her head dipping just beneath his chin. They fit together as neatly as a puzzle, two halves of a whole. He has got to get out of here NOW. 

He is fleeing the room, heedless of the noise as he nearly throws himself down the stairs when he swears, he hears them one last time. 

“Our Alpha.” 

************ 

Two pillows over his head turns out not to be enough to adequately muffle the sound of Sam banging on the door. 

“Dude, get up, we have shit to do today.” 

Dean moans into the mattress. There is no way he can leave his room while those Omegas are in the house. He's reached creepy stalker level already, but he doesn’t need everyone knowing about it. The little bit of sleep he did get last night was rife with awkward dreams of following around sweet smelling Omegas, peeking through windows, and going through their things. Fuck, it’s embarrassing. How did he become this Alpha? 

“Go away, Sammy. I’m sick.” 

“Like hell you are. Jerk.” 

“Bitch.” 

Sam tentatively opens the door, “...Do you want to talk about it?” He ducks easily out of the room as a pillow ricochets into the hallway. Leaning against the wall, he starts again “The Omegas left about an hour ago to run some errands in town. I think they were going to hit the grocery store, the dry cleaner, and the hardware store.” 

The bed creaks from within the room, the sound of someone sitting up (however reluctantly). 

Sam tries a different tact, “Castiel and I were talking and -” 

“We gotta get him a nickname.” 

“What?” 

“I mean, assuming he doesn’t already have one. Castiel? No way I am calling him that all the time.” 

Sam pushes the door the rest of the way open. “Dean, if this is a problem, we can talk to the school. This is supposed to be a good thing for us.” 

He watches as Dean picks at his cuticles, studiously not making eye contact. 

“Is it possible -” Dean trails off, uncomfortable. Sam can see the moment he decides he doesn’t want to talk about it. He hates the way his brother’s face closes off, the mask back on. It has been like this ever since their mom died, like somehow Dean thought that in order for Sam to have a chance at normal emotional development meant Dean couldn’t have any at all. 

“Nah, it’s all good.” He moves out into the hall and heads for the stairs. “I’m starving. Please tell me there’s left overs of whatever smells so good down there.” 

“Cassie made blueberry pancakes. I think she set some aside for you. There’s coffee in the pot. Oh, and bacon.” 

Swooning, he clutches at his heart, fluttering his eyes in mock ecstasy. “Stop, I can only take so much.” 

Dean ambles into the kitchen, kicking a stool out from the counter and sliding up into what has by now become his regular seat. Bitch face #32 tells him there is no way he is getting served, so he slides right back down again and begins hunting for the aforementioned pancakes. 

“So. What were you and Castiel talking about earlier.” The attempt at nonchalance is a miserable failure, but Sam is too polite to point it out. 

“Yeah. He mentioned he thought we might have some space for hives out back. Wanted to know what we thought. I’ve looked into setting up a colony before, but just never had the time. It’s interesting, you know -” 

Dean waves him off. “Look, I am all for fresh honey. But I am not going sit through a lecture on colony collapse or whatever else is plaguing the bees that you read about.” 

The impending retort is cut off by car doors in the driveway. Both Alphas turn as the sound of laughter rings through the house. 

“Looks like they are home.” 

But Sam’s alone in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for starting this journey with me! I will be trying to update regularly.  
> -Maggie


End file.
